Kamika
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Paper Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kamika (カミカ Kamika) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Kamika is a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion, and dark hair. Her long hair is tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Kamika's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Kamika's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. Kamika's chosen attire is a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Kamika's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Kamika sports a pair of plain platform sandals. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, she surrounds them with her fellow executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 She then attacks the team with Paper Blizzard: Red Dance. However, Wendy Marvell is able to stop it with her Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-7 She casts another spell, Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, which immobilizes the team; leading Cosmos to follow up by casting Grow Flow to absorb all of the opponents in at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 10 After the shock the exploded Grow Flow causes, everyone ends up in different places, with Kamika ending up with Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 Kamika begins the battle by attacking with her Paper Blizzard: Green Dance. Kamika explains that the green paper is the God of Poison, and though Mirajane tries holding her breath while it surrounds her, she finds herself struggling to, making it clear to her that Kamika and the knights want the Mages dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 6-7 Kamika asks Mirajane if she is on the verge of death already, and Mira replies that Magic shouldn't be used for killing, but at the same time one needs great power to protect those they love. As Mirajane transforms to her Satan Soul form, she says that now that she is alone, she does not mind being contradicting, and Kamika is shocked to realize that she inhaled her poison, to which Mirajane replies that poison is a treat for a demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 12-13 Kamika, along with her allies, is defeated by Fairy Tail, and Natsu threatens them, saying they will be executed if they do not show them the exit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-20 Magic and Abilities Paper Magic: A Magic that allows Kamika to manipulate paper in order to create different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 5 *'Paper Body': Kamika transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers can then reunite in order to reform her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: Red Dance' (紙吹雪赤の舞い Kami Fubuki Aka no Mai): Kamika slips a dark paper into her index and middle fingers and then releases it into the wind as she blows it, creating a torrent of red-colored papers towards the target. She refers it to be the "God of Flames", being unable to be affected by fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-6 *'Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance' (紙吹雪紫の舞い Kami Fubuki Murasaki no Mai): Kamika releases a torrent of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. She refers it as the "God of Binding".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 10 *'Paper Blizzard: Green Dance' (紙吹雪緑の舞い Kami Fubuki Midori no Mai): Kamika releases a torrent of green-colored papers. As the papers start to surround the targets, it manifests into poisonous gas. She refers to it as the "God of Poison".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, pages 6-7 Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Pantherlily vs. Garou Knights *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Villains